To Be Loved!
by Angel of Death.Hate.Evil and Darkness
Summary: This is my first try at this some plz be nice. this is a inukou that means slashyness. An event that started as something has become a total turn around point for inuyasha and kouga plz rr
1. Chapter 1

To Be Loved!

Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story.I own the plot :P

blah Thoughts

"blah" Speaking

_flashback_

Inu/Kouga

A/N: This is the first time at this kind of thing so be nice. Please R/R and any flames will be used for a fire to cook marshmallows :P.Now on with the fic.

With Inuyasha

It was a normal day.Miroku was trying to grop Sango and Kagome's non stop talking to shippo and Inuyasha...well he was abit off latley ever sence the last time he saw Kouga he was more distant and withdrawn than usual.He was trying to understand why in the world Kouga would do such a thing.

_ flashback _

_Inuyasha was fighting against Kouga and losing. He had been beaten down to the ground and had a gash in his side from 1 of kouga's attacks and was trying to keep from passing out from the pain. _

_"Just finish me already" growled Inuyasha. He closed his eyes and waited for the end but it never came. He looked up at Kouga to his surprise he was just standing there looking at him with and unreadable expression on his face. "No!" said Kouga and this alone sent Inuyasha's mind reeling as he was thinking about this he never noticed Kouga kneeling down to help him up. Inuyasha winced in pain because of his side and his legs gave out on him and he fell back on Kouga's chest. Despite himself he liked the feeling of Kouga against him.Kouga on the other hand was trying not to lose his self control and take the half demon here and now. Instead he opted to just nuzzel against the top of the Inu's head. Inuyasha had to bit his lip from moaning at the sensation he did not want Kouga to know he was enjoying the action the wolf was giving him. Then the wound in his side started to throb from pain, he started to feel like he would pass out soon from the pain and might die if the wound got infected. The last thing he remembered before the darkness enveloped him was Kouga giving him a slight kiss between his ears and Kouga saying "Don't worry my puppy I will get u back to your friends"._

_ end of flashback _

When he awoke he was laying next to a fire and his side had been looked after and he could still feel the dull throb but that would fad soon enough. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kagome was the first to ask "First you take off for no reason the when we do find you your out cold and bleeding. So where did you go?"

"I went after that flee bitten wolf I found him not far from where we were headed so I went out to kill him" Inuyasha growled "Not that it's any of your concern bitch!" Kagome's face turned red and she yelled "Inuyasha SIT!" while he layed in the body sized hole Kagome said that she was leaving for tests. Not soon after Sango said she was heading out and would not be back for a few days and Miroku took Shippo and left to go to his grandfathers grave for some medation and left Inuyasha alone.He muttered "fucking morrons" and took off the the mountains for some time alone.

Meanwhile with Kouga

Kouga was sitting in his cave thinking about his puppy and how he would soon be his and how he was to get him here without losing an arm or leg from Inuyasha's temper. Also he was wondering how Inuyasha was acting after their last encounter.

_ flashback _

_He was out getting food for his pack and killing a few demons for some fun, then he caught a wiff of the air and smelt Inuyasha heading this was and he smiled to himself of how the Inu was coming to kill him and have Kagome to himself. Kagome that bitch Kouga was sick of how she had Inuyasaha wrapped around her finger and how the Inu felt for her, sure everytime he saw them he'd put and an act to get close to her but it was to get a chance to see his puppy. Ever since he first saw him he knew he would be his and nothing would stop him. _

_He stopped thinking of Kagome and noticed how Inuyasha was infront of him with his sword ready to attack "What a suprise Kagome let the dog off his leash." It hurt Kouga to say such things but he had to or risk losing what he was hiding. "You asshole"_

_Inuyasha growled "You will die for saying that. He charged at Kouga and tried to cut his head off with his sword but failed. Kouga on the other hand was ready he aimmed a slash at Inuyasha and caught him in the side and kicked him to the ground with the shards of the jewel in his legs it was not hard to send the half demon sprawling across the ground and dropping his sword in the process._

_Kouga by now wanted to cry when he heard Inuyasha say "Just finish me already" It broke his heart to hear him sound so weak and wanting to die."No!" he simply stated he could never bring himself to kill the one he loved. He walk over to the fallen Inu and helped him while he seemed dazed but the pain was enogh to send the Inu to his knees in pain and fall into his chest. Kouga's mind by now was blank so he just tried to not do something he knew he would never forget and would destroy any chance the wolf had with his puppy. He just nuzzled the Inu between his ears his heart lept when not only did his puppy not object but snuggled into his chest. He took a chance and kissed Inuyasha where he had been nuzzling and said "Don't worry my puppy I will get u back to your friends"._

_Then he felt his Inu go limp and knew he fainted so he picked up Inuyasha's sword and brought him back to his friends. Kouga looked back at Inuyasha and a single tear slipped out of his eye as he left he could not bring the puppy back to his cave it was to soon 'I wish he would just come to me on his own and we could be happy'_

_Kouga thought sadly to himself 'but it will never be he loves Kagome and would never leave her for me' even more tears came after this as he thought of what would never be and how it did no help on how much that he loved the Inu that he would never hear Inuyasha say "I love you" to him. With another dejected sigh he left for the mountains for more time locked in his room crying. Laughing to himself of how one half demon inu brought him so much sadness._

_ end of flashback _

He was in his room on a bed of soft furs when noticed he had been crying again and that he would soon have to back out for more hunting and such. Kouga sat for another hour just thinking and then he left to find the healer of the clan to talk to. The healer was the only one he talked to about this kinda thing and again and again he got the same thing "just tell him and go from there you are killing yourself over this when by now you could have him as your mate and all would be fine" but he never listened to her. So he set of to do more hunting for the pack with the same sad and dejected look he had have for the last year and a half.

End for now i will post the next chappie soon so please review i might add a lemon later

bye bye for now ppl


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer is the same as in the first chapter

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

_blah _flashback

**A/N**: I got my first review YEAH (dances around)

Oh and there is now Kagome bashing and death in this chappiesonow on with the fic.

Inuyasha was alone, sitting by a lake just outside of the mountain's and Kouga's regon. He still could not think why Kouga would do such a thing, not that he was complaining he did kind of enjoy the attention the the wolf had given him and would give anything to have it again 'Whoa where did that come from it must be the air up here affecting my thoughts' Inu thought to himself but the air could not have given him the sudden tightening in his pants at the thought. "That damn wolf" Inuyasha growled to the sky "He changes out of nowhere and starts to care for me...kinda like mom did before she died" the last part he mumbled.

Inuyasha started to think on all the times he has been with anyone in a relationship: First there was Kikyou sure they were happy for a time but that changed when she shot him with that arrow 'which I still can't forgive her for' He thought to himself. Next there was Kagome they had a love/hate relation more of the later, as nice as he had tried to be to her it still was not enough for her she needed to have complete control over him at all times as she was free to do as she wanted. 'That bitch she will pay for using me' the hanyou thought bitterly. So in all realty he had no luck with realtion and this alone was enought to make tears to well up in his eyes 'Am I doomed to be alone all my life, no one to tell that I love them and have it said back to me with out a second thought, no one to kiss...' he stopped that right there before he broke down sobbing with no care if anybody came along and saw a dejected, crying, worthless hanyou 'Yes thats all I am a worthless dog no one wants me' He thought dejectly.

He got up and lept from his perach in the tree still crying he desided to take a soak in the lake to try and help relax his mind. He set his sword aside and took off his clothes and jumped into the lake and just floated there for awhile.

With Kouga

Kouga was not much better than Inuyasha, eyes red from crying, the sad and pittiful look on his face though he did hold himself better than Inuyasha. He sighed again 'Why do I have to suffer' Kouga thought 'Kami what did I ever do to deserve such a horrible fate as to love and wish for the one thing I can never have in my life' The tears tried to ecape, but he blinked them away.

Kouga started to think of all the one thing preventing Inuyasha from being his 'Kagome' His eyes narrowed at that name and the thought of the person it belonged to. Kouga's eye stared to turn crimson as he tought about Kagome ' If she weren't in the way I might stand a chance with puppy, if she didn't have those damned beads to control him and those arrows' Kouga found himself running blindly throught the forset with one thought on his mind 'Kill Kagome'.

Back with Inuyasha

Inu just got dressed and was now laying under a tree trying to sleep until he smelled and heard the one thing he wished he'd never again in his life. Kagome was stomping over to his with a look of pure hate on her face " Inuyasha you were not there at the well to meet me like I told you to do" Kagome screamed "But I...uh...ummm I needed time to think for myself" Inuyasha stammered."I don't care you are to do as I say I own you" Sceethed Kagome "No you don't no one owns me" growled the hanyou." Inuyasha SIT,SIT,SIT" Shouted Kagome. As soon as she said that Inu was in a human sized hole moaning in pain and blacked out from the 'Sit."You will learn no one crosses me and lives" Kagome said her voice dripping with hate, she took out an arrow and aimmed at Inuyasha's heart she was about to let the arrow fly and kill Inuyasha but someone struck her down. Her bow and arrows were sent flying away from her and she was sent sprawling to the ground. Kagome got up and glared at the person that struck her down.

"What are you doing here Kouga? and what do you think you're doing?" said Kagome dusting the dirt off the skirt before walking over to pick up her bow and arrows to find that her bow had taken the impact from the hit that she recived and was now in two useless peices. "I am here to protect Inuyasha from you he dose not deserve to be killed by the likes of you bitch!" exclaimed Kouga.Kagome was taken aback by this statment "What in the hell are you talking about I thought you loved me, you hate that worthless Inu, you should be helping me kill him not fighting me" she said."Says you cause unlike you I do care about Inuyasha and will not help you kill him, instead I will kill you for keeping him from me!" shouted Kouga in a voice that would make even the toughest person shake with fear. Kagome on the other hand was not phased but his words and looked at him with disgust "You love him don't you"stated Kagome "Well that means you two have something in comman your both pathatic hahaha" laughed Kagome. Unknown to Kagome or Kouga, Inuyasha was gaining conscience and heard all that was being said between the two."Yes I do love him but thats more than I can say about you though" said Kouga "Well good for you Kouga, the only thing that the _dog_ was good for was to help me get the peices of the jewel and now that the last ones are right in front of me I can finish what I started and once I am done I will kill Inuyasha and you and use the jewel to destroy all those who oppose me" Kagome said evily. Kouga was getting ready to kill her before she used the jewel in her hands to become stronger than him and kill them both but what happened next suprized him.

Inuyasha who now had risen and had his sword ready for an attack said "I told you Kagome no one uses me" right before he drove his sword throgh Kagome's chest."You stupid hanyou how dare you try and kill me!" said Kagome, she took an arrow and made a hole large enough to put the jewel into her heart. Inuyasha removed his sword as Kagome feel to her knees and a black cloud surround her. "What the hell is going on Inuyasha" screamed Kouga as the cloud grew bigger "I don't know I think that the jewel has been tainted by her blood and haterid and now she has become a demon" says Inuyasha. The cloud soon disappeared and what is standing in Kagome's place is a giant dragon with black scales and wings. A long raven coloured mane and crimson eyes glaring at the two, the only thing that they could tell for sure is that the jewel was ing the marking on it's head that looked like an eye staring at them.

"Now I have the power to kill the both of you and to rule this land when I am done" said the beast who launched a fire ball at Kouga sending him flying into a near by tree and sevearly damaging his legs in the procese. "Kouga are you ok?" asked Inuyasha "Yeah i'm fine just kill that thing before we're both dead" yelled Kouga.Inuyasha turned to face the dragon to find another fire ball coming at him he hardly had time to deflect the blast before it fried him.When Kouga looked at the black demon what he saw scared him. It was radiating a dark energy apparnlety charging for a final attack to finish them off once and for all."Inuyasha it is planing to kill us with this last attack, kill it before it is fully charged" said Kouga fear lacing his words."Goodbye to you two for good"laughed the black dragon.It flew into the air anf fired the charge that came out as a large black and blue beam Inuyasha stepped infront of Kouga and yelled "Backlash wave" and swang his sword, the blast flew back at the awful beast and got it in the head."No this can not be I cannot be killed by the likes of you, you filthy half-demon" it sheraked as it fell to the ground with a hole where it's heart used to be it landed a few feet from Inuyasha.He walked over to it and ripped out the jewel and the dragon turned into Kagome's lifeless body.Inuyasha turned to walk over to Kouga with the jewel in hand.When he got to Kouga's side he was out cold so Inuyasha picked him up and started the walk back to Kouga's cave to see the healer, Inuyasha said to himself "Don't die on me please" he started to cry to himself at the thought of the only one that loves him dying.

Heyy ppl thx for reading please review and tell me what to do for the next chappie


End file.
